Before You Know: School Days Extra
by Sumeragi-chan
Summary: Porque éramos buenos amigos antes de que comenzara a cambiar.Ahora no sé qué esconde realmente su mirada,ni si su mente piensa en mí como algo más que una simple obsesión...Continuación de School Days! o más bien,el pasado de L y Beyond... Para Edainwen
1. Destinos cruzados

_**. - Before you Know - .**_

"_Este fanfic va dedicado exclusivamente a Edainwen, quién siendo la primera ganadora del concurso de teorías de School Days cedió su premio y se quedó con las ganas de ver su idea publicada. Ésta va para ti, Edainwen, con mucho cariño y agradecimiento por el apoyo que me has brindado. Tienes mucho potencial como escritora, no renuncies nunca._

_Ahora disfruta de la historia de lo que sucedió antes de School Days… Espero llenar tus expectativas…"_

**Capítulo I: Destinos cruzados**

El cielo estaba despejado, intensamente azul. Casi ni notaba los edificios que se alzaban a su alrededor, era como si su mente se elevara al firmamento.

De pronto el cielo se tornaba amarillo, hasta ir llegando a tonos opacos de rojizo…

- ¡Elle!!

Podía escuchar gritos. Los oía lejanos. Las campanas comenzaron a sonar, ¿qué anunciarían?

Poco a poco dejó de contemplar el cielo para darse la vuelta ante un verdadero infierno en llamas, con las campanas repicando todavía más…

- ¿Ryuuzaki? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Era su abuelo, Quillish, quien lo despertaba siempre las noches de tormenta.

- Tuve ese sueño de nuevo, abuelo – señalaba el pequeño pelinegro con la vista baja. Era un niño muy serio para ser alguien de apenas ocho años.

- No te preocupes, Ryuuzaki. Todo va a estar bien.

- Abuelo, ¿ahora sí vas a contarme de mis padres?

- … Me temo que todavía no es tiempo, Ryuuzaki. Cuando tengas la edad suficiente será.

- … - el pequeño quedaba siempre inconforme ante tal respuesta, pero se resignaba al saber que su abuelo sólo le deseaba felicidad.

Ryuuzaki Wammy. Nieto del gran líder de las industrias Wammy. Futuro heredero de la compañía. Huérfano de padres vivía con su abuelo Quillish en Winchester, Inglaterra. Ryuuzaki jamás había desobedecido alguna regla de su abuelo, pero al llegar entre los ocho y nueve años, comenzó a sentir una incontenible curiosidad sobre sus predecesores. Pese a que nunca antes lo había hecho, ni le correspondía hacer alguna vez, entró en secreto a la habitación de Wammy, justo el día en que éste partía corriendo por alguna urgencia. Lo que halló ahí dentro, fue una carta firmada por 'E', que anunciaba el encarcelamiento de alguien en nombre de Lance Lawliet. Todo indicaba que se trataba del asesino de sus padres.

Al fin, sabía algo más, y ya tenía algo más que investigar.

Lance Lawliet, famoso detective cuya identidad física era todavía un misterio. El mundo de la informática carecía de información de él, sin embargo Ryuuzaki halló bastante información de él en la oficina de su abuelo. Eso bastó para inspirarle en la carrera de detective.

Su siguiente paso fue entrenarse para el puesto. Hizo investigaciones sobre crímenes, mentes criminales y casos sin resolver de la historia de su país, y de todos los que estaban a su alcance. Devoraba libros día y noche, y hasta veía programas policíacos verídicos por las tardes. Su abuelo notó el súbito interés del pequeño en el ámbito detectivesco, y comenzó a preguntarse si realmente era inevitable el destino de aquel muchacho.

"_Tal como su padre"._

Cuando cumplió los once años de edad, Ryuuzaki se decidió por resolver un crimen que la policía local no lograba. Dejó los datos necesarios en el buzón en un sobre anónimo. La policía resolvió el caso, pero se quedó con la incógnita de quién les había ayudado.

A partir de entonces Ryuuzaki comenzó a resolver casos a su alcance de manera anónima. Le servían de buen entrenamiento, y aprovechaba ya para ayudar a la sociedad.

La policía sin conformarse con la información, buscó también al informante. Apostillaron hombres en los buzones locales, e iniciaron una vigilancia por la zona de la comisaría, sin embargo el pelinegro se dio cuenta, y pasó desapercibido como el niño que aún era. Mandó los sobres mezclados entre otros, o hasta pagaba a algunos compañeros para que le hicieran el favor. Ryuuzaki no era muy popular entre sus compañeros de colegio, pero eso no importaba, ya que pronto se mudaría. Jamás había tenido amigos, y ahora tampoco le interesaba tenerlos.

Fue entonces que se mudó a Norteamérica, a la ciudad de Los Ángeles…

- ¡Alumnos! Tenemos un nuevo estudiante – anunció el profesor de la clase para llamar la atención de sus estudiantes. Los otros chicos miraron con interés al muchacho escuálido que se encontraba de pie junto al pizarrón.- Todos saluden a Ryuuzaki Wammy, transferido desde Inglaterra.

- ¡Buenos días, Ryuuzaki! – obedeció automáticamente el curso sin disimular el tono de aburrimiento.

- Buenos días – correspondió él exactamente en el mismo tono.

- Por favor, siéntate por allí – el maestro le enseñó un asiento vacío y sin más demoras comenzó la clase.

Ryuuzaki se sentía observado, de rato en rato los estudiantes se alternaban para examinarlo allí, en su sitio. No le gustaba que lo mirasen tanto, estaba llevando demasiado la atención.

A la hora del recreo, se de pronto rodeado por los demás alumnos en un rincón del patio. Lo habían acorralado disimuladamente y ahora se encontraba en medio de un grupo de desconocidos peligrosos.

- ¿Por qué viniste? – preguntó una niña del grupo.

- ¡Qué nombre más raro! – comentó otro con acusación.

- Si te atreves a meterte con nosotros la pagarás caro – sentenció otro con amenaza en el rostro.

- ¿Qué tienes aquí? – quiso saber un niño alto que le arrebató el maletín a la fuerza.

Ryuuzaki trató de arrebatárselo de nuevo, pero el maletín ya volaba hasta otro niño en el otro extremo. Así comenzaron a pasárselo entre ellos, mientras reían sin piedad ante los intentos del pelinegro en recuperar sus cosas. Al final, Ryuuzaki se cansó del juego y se quedó parado en el centro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya no lo quieres? – preguntó otro chico sosteniendo el maletín muy cerca del pelinegro, sin embargo éste permaneció inmóvil ante la provocación, dejando en parte desconcertados a los demás muchachos.

El chico amenazante se cansó del juego, y tomando el maletín con torpeza se retiró hacia los basureros.

- Este chico apesta. Vámonos que no merece nuestra compañía – indicó aún con burla. Entonces, ante plena vista de todos, arrojó el maletín al contenedor más grande. De ahí el grupo formado se dispersó, dejando al pelinegro solo. Una vez se hubieron retirado, Ryuuzaki avanzó en silencio hasta el contenedor. Sin perder más el tiempo se metió como pudo, cayendo directo sobre la basura.

Al salir a duras penas con el maletín recuperado, advirtió recién la presencia de otro alumno detrás los contenedores, apoyado en la pared.

No le llamó mucho la atención, se traba de alguien aislado. Sus ropas eran completamente negras, su cabello estaba cortado casi al estilo militar, era igual de pálido que él, aunque había diferencia en la expresión que tenía.

Parecía molesto.

Ryuuzaki no quería involucrarse con nadie más, así que dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso lento hasta otro rincón abandonado del patio. Ignoraba que el otro sujeto lo estaba observando.

Al volver a clases, formaron equipos de trabajo para un examen de diagnóstico. El pelinegro ni se movió durante la nueva acomodación de bancos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que al otro extremo del curso se hallaba también solo ese chico extraño que había visto en los contenedores. No esperó a que el maestro le ordenara juntarse con él. Arrastró lentamente su asiento hasta llegar a su pupitre. El otro chico, también pelinegro, lo miró de reojo, pero no le detuvo. En silencio anotaron las preguntas dictadas por el maestro, y recibieron aparte una fotocopia que debían resolver ese día.

En una especie de acuerdo silencioso, Ryuuzaki comenzó a responder las preguntas dictadas velozmente, mientras el otro resolvía los demás ejercicios en la fotocopia. Al finalizar, se dieron cuenta de que eran los primeros en acabar la prueba. Observaron con algo de sorpresa que las respuesta del otro eran correctas, y no les había llevado más tiempo del necesario.

"_¿Será este chico tan inteligente como yo?"_, se preguntó Ryuuzaki llevándose un pulgar a la boca.

Ambos se mirabande reojo, sin pronunciar una palabra. Decidieron probar otra cosa:

Ryuuzaki dibujó un cuadrado sobre un papel en blanco, pensando en que quizás su compañero no conociera aquel juego que pocos niños entendían cómo jugar. No obstante, el otro pelinegro comenzó a completar el juego con rapidez, proponiéndole a su vez otro: un triángulo. Ryuuzaki se extrañó de que supieran ese juego por allí, pero le siguió la corriente. De esa manera, se pasaron el resto de la clase planteándose juegos intelectuales en papel, sin fallar a ninguno.

A la salida, el desconocido lo abandonó tan pronto sonó el timbre, y estando él solo, un grupo del curso lo interceptó en la entrada.

- ¿Te crees mucha cosa, chico nuevo? Aquí nos tienes que probar quién eres, no te salvarás tan fácil…

Ryuuzaki fue agarrado por dos chicos más grandes que él, y entre todos lo cargaron de vuelta al contenedor de basura. Esta vez abrieron su maletín para arrojarlo junto con él. Una vez se hubieron ido, el pelinegro comenzó a recolectar sus cosas por la basura, sin dejarse afectar. Más tarde logró salir del enorme contenedor por segunda vez ese día, esta vez lastimándose un poco el tobillo al saltar al piso con el mismo pie.

En el fondo esperaba que aquello terminara pronto, pues era normal que en cada colegio nuevo lo recibieran así.

Mas para sorpresa suya, cuando se incorporó de nuevo se encontró con el chico extraño parado frente a él.

- ¿Eres nuevo? – preguntó hablando por primera vez en toda la mañana.

- Sí – respondió directamente Ryuuzaki.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- Inglaterra.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- … - Ryuuzaki no estaba acostumbrado a tantas preguntas en ese estilo, pero no quería hacerse más enemigos por entonces. – Ryuuzaki Wammy.

El extraño sonrió levemente.

- Ambos tenemos nombres extraños, con razón te molestan tanto.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – se resolvió a preguntar el pelinegro. Tanta confianza le revolvía el estómago.

- Me llamo Beyond Birthday, y no acepto ningún regalo por mi cumpleaños.

Ryuuzaki se extrañó ante el comentario, pero supuso que el chico era molestado debido a eso desde su infancia.

- Gusto en conocerte – expresó tras notar que no había nada normal en Beyond.

Ése era el requerimiento.

**Notas de Sume-chan.** Hi! Sorprendidas??? XD Bueno, espero les guste. La historia no será muy larga, y para aclarar, es la historia de L y Jack antes de School Days.

Aviso que pronto saldrá también el one-shot ganador del concurso de teorías.

Esto es totalmente aparte, exclusivo para Edainwen!

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	2. Amistad alternativa

_**. - Before you Know - .**_

"_Dedicado exclusivamente a __Tary-Hime__, __Edainwen__, __Yarizzle__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __Apocrifi Sogno__, __xilema95__, __Diana Albatou__, y __Theo Goldsmith__._

_Gracias por su apoyo!__"_

**Capítulo II: Amistad alternativa**

Al día siguiente las cosas iban mejorando para Ryuuzaki. Al parecer el contenedor de basura era solamente cosa del primer día, todos se habían olvidado de él. Ryuuzaki lo prefirió así, pues estaba a gusto sin tener compañía. Aunque no estaba precisamente solo.

- ¿Vas a comerte eso? – preguntó Beyond señalando el pequeño envase de mermelada que había venido en su refrigerio.

Se encontraban juntos en el patio, sin hablar hasta ese momento.

- Iba, pero puedes comértelo – accedió L.

- Gracias.

Beyond abrió el paquete y lamió el contenido con voracidad.

- Hazlo con más calma – intervino L – para disfrutarlo.

- ¿Qué? – se extrañó BB.

- Mira – L cogió el pedazo de torta que se había traídoy con ayuda de su dedo índice sacó un poco de crema de su superficie. Seguidamente lo lamió con lentitud y cuidado. Cuando terminó, Beyond Birthday estaba impresionado.

- Se te antoja ahora, ¿no?

L le alcanzó el pedazo torta, ignorando que no era aquel postre lo que había impresionado a Beyond.

- Hum… ¿tienes novia?

L se quedó callado ante la interrogante. Beyond no había tocado el pedazo de torta.

- No – respondió pensando en cómo una pregunta así podría ser una broma pesada -, y no quiero una. – Continuó comiendo.

Beyond cogió entonces la torta y lamió la crema de la misma manera que lo había Ryuuzaki. Se sonrojó un poco.

- Escucha, si vamos a seguir pasando recreos juntos, debo preguntarte algo más – señaló volviendo a su actitud seria.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Somos amigos?

L se sorprendió ante tal pregutna. Le vino a la mente a su primer amigo, al que había preguntado lo mismo. Aunque no podría decirse que fueran en verdad amigos. De todas formas, no sentía algo parecido con Beyond.

- Supongo que sí – afirmó entonces – Sólo amigos.

De ese modo comenzó una etapa para ellos, en la que compartían brevemente mientras se concentraban más en los trabajos y deberes de su clase. A medida que se iban conociendo se iban abriendo más el uno al otro, aunque ninguno hablaba de su pasado, ni de nada muy personal.

Beyond quiso dejarse crecer el cabello, así como L comenzó a usar playera negras como hacía normalmente Beyond. Los demás alumnos observaban al margen los cambios que percibían en BB. Su compañero antes temido ahora llegaba a sonreír levemente cuando estaba en presencia del nuevo. Pero luego aconteció algo que marcó la diferencia: Amelia Smith, la más popular de su clase, había puesto ojos en el recién llegado. Nadie supo cómo pasó, simplemente ella empezó a hablar de él repentinamente.

Así como se esparció la voz del hecho, L subió automáticamente de categoría: Pasó de ser el amigo del paria a ser el potencial enamorado de Amelia Smith. Curiosamente, ni el ex de ella lo repudiaba.

Un día normal de clases, Amelia decidió declarársele, siendo inmediatamente rechazado por el pelinegro. Antes de que se corriera la voz, ese mismo día lo interceptó a solas en uno de los baños.

- No me desprecies – comenzó molesta mientras Ryuuzaki se lavaba las manos -. Conóceme primero para despreciarme. Así no vale.

- Pero si te acepto tendría que ser por algo, y la verdad no te conozco en lo absoluto – refutó L tranquilamente.

- Por eso, debes darme una oportunidad. Sólo es eso – insistió ella -. Sería mi oportunidad de enamorarte, de que me conozcas, y de conocerte.

- ¿Y si yo no quiero…?

- ¡Sólo es una oportunidad! – interrumpió Amelia, comenzando a llorar en silencio -. Por favor, no te pases conmigo, no te atrevas a lastimarme sin siquiera tener una razón coherente.

Ryuuzaki se dio de la gran persistencia que tenía Amelia y de que no sería nada fácil deshacerse de ella. Tal vez sería más fácil darle una oportunidad para conocerlo, a pesar de que él no quería ser conocido. Además, al estar ocupado buscando casos que resolver de manera anónima seguramente terminaría enfadándola y se iría por su cuenta.

- Por favor – exclamó Amelia con una mirada más asustada ante la inseguridad.

Ryuuzaki avanzó fue a secarse las manos en silencio. Amelia estaba abandonarse al rechazo cuando habló:

- Está bien. Te dejaré conocerme para que me muestres quién eres realmente.

Amelia se lanzó a abrazarlo de alegría. Al tiempo que L la apartaba delicadamente alguien tiraba de la cadena de uno de los gabinetes.

Era Beyond, sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

Una semana después, todos sabían lo que pasaba entre Ryuuzaki y Amelia. Ella se la pasaba observándolo, estando cerca, pero nada más. Él no le permitía nada más. A veces L también se encontraba a sí mismo observándola. Pronto se dio cuenta de su sistema de tareas hechas por terceros, asombrándose ante la habilidad manipulativa que tenía Amelia con los más débiles. Tenía talento.

Beyond, por su parte, se había separado de L luego de abandonar los baños aquel día. Se había faltado a clases el resto de la semana para retirarse a pensar lo que sentía.

Estando solo en su casa, con las cortinas cerradas, a Beyond se le iluminó de pronto una de las cosas que escondía L. Desde antes lo había seguido ya un par de veces, pero ahora se daba el por qué. La respuesta la tenía frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo, sólo que no supo verla. La advirtió un día, al ver las noticias: Dos crímenes resueltos de la noche a la mañana sin contar con evidencias coherentes el primer día. ¿Coincidencia?

Beyond hizo todo un seguimiento durante esa semana tanto de las noticias como de Ryuuzaki. Luego de varias observaciones concluyó en que era L quien resolvía los casos en forma anónima, y le encantaba. Tanto que al pasar de lado por un espejo creyó ver a Ryuuzaki en él, y es que el cabello negro enmarañado en contraste con esa piel pálida daba esa sensación- Se observó bien en el espejo, y contó las puntas que estorbaban al estilo. Si lo hacía crecer más de esa manera, se vería como L en unos cuantos meses. Una sonrisa algo exagerada se formó en su rostro. Tenía algo bueno en mente.

Al finalizar la tercera semana, Ryuuzaki se decidió ir a visitar a BB personalmente. No era algo que haría siendo que lo conocía poco, pero ya era demasiado la ausencia que llevaba Beyond. Amelia se ofreció a acompañarlo, mas él prefirió ir solo. Cuando llegó, BB llevaba un gorro que le cubría toda la cabeza y una chalina azul para ocultar los mechones más largos. Esa imagen tan abrigada le trajo malos recuerdos al pelinegro, y quiso marcharse sabiendo que BB estaba bien.

Beyond Birthday lo despidió con una sonrisa enorme mientras lo contemplaba irse.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Y bueno, sigue transcurriendo la historia. No será muy larga, iré actualizando junto con School Days After.

Espero les haya gustado n_n Cualquier cosa me dicen

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	3. Comienzo

**_. - Before you Know - ._**

_"Con todo cariño a __Vegen Isennawa__, __Diana Albatou__ y __xilema95__._

_Todo suyo estimadas lectoras!"_

**Capítulo III: Comienzo**

Las cosas parecían volver lentamente a lo cotidiano para L. Beyond había vuelto a clases como si nada y hasta trataba de llevarse bien con Amelia. Pese a la popularidad de ésta, y pese a que cierta temporada L también parecía poseerla, el curso dejó de tomarlo como alguien importante y comenzó a pasar totalmente desapercibido, tal como anhelaba desde el principio. Sus notas eran nada menos que lo esperado, era el mejor de su clase, aunque la mayoría de sus maestros ni siquiera sabían que Ryuuzaki Wammy de su lista era el pelinegro extraño que se sentaba junto al paria del curso, del cual tampoco recordaban su nombre.

En cuanto a los casos locales, L había hecho varios progresos en cuanto a sus deducciones, y ya comenzaban a aburrirle dichos casos. Enviar las conclusiones ya no le representaba problema alguno, pues había descubierto que uno de los policías que vigilaba un buzón se retiraba a almorzar a un local desde el cual no podía ver el buzón, de modo que él mismo podía ir y dejar la carta sin ser visto. Así por más que averiguaran que ése era el buzón de las cartas anónimas, jamás podrían tomarlo como sospechoso.

Una tarde después de clases, Beyond decidió acompañarlo a su casa. L se había negado rotundamente, pero BB lo había seguido de todas maneras.

Antes de ingresar a la enorme casa, sin embargo, L lo detuvo en seco.

- Sé que no es necesario que diga esto, pero lo haré de todas maneras – comenzó -. No puedes decirle a nadie dónde vivo, ni lo que verás aquí dentro.

- Sí, claro.

- Es en serio. Promételo si en verdad quieres acompañarme dentro.

Beyond por un instante se sorprendió de la seriedad del otro, pero sonrió confiado enseguida.

- No le contaré a nadie, lo prometo.

Beyond aún llevaba la chalina y el gorro bien puestos para esconder lo crecido que estaba su cabello. Quería sorprender a Ryuuzaki en cuanto entraran a su habitación.

La habitación de L.

_"Mm… Huele bien"_

Luego de saludar al aparente mayordomo de los Wammy's, Beyond pude ver finalmente el preciado cuarto.

- Por favor, no toques nada – indicó L dejando su mochila sobre una amplia cama pulcramente tendida.

- Ryuuzaki… ¡Qué vida! – exclamó Beyond al tiempo que se lanzaba a hurguetear todo lo que pudiera.

Se fijó primero en los roperos, abriéndolos de par en par, de ahí pasó a la enorme pantalla que servía tanto como televisor y como monitor, pues un teclado descansaba cerca al igual que un par de controles de play. Se asomó en las ventanas que pudo y observó muy de cerca cada libro de la enorme estantería empotrada en una de las paredes.

Durante esto, L se limitó a encender la pantalla y cambiar a un noticiero local. Cuando BB se hubo cansado, se lanzó a la cama, aterrizando a lado del pelinegro que miraba sentado las noticias.

- ¿Qué ves? – preguntó Beyond sonriente.

- Noticias – contestó L sin darle importancia.

- Ah… - exclamó BB haciéndose el ingenuo a propósito. Hizo una pausa y lo miró de reojo -. ¿Ya resolvieron tu caso?

Por un segundo L se alarmó en su interior, sin llegar a demostrarlo físicamente.

- ¿Perdón? – atinó a decir.

- Ya sabes, el que seguramente resolviste ayer y enviaste por correo, ¿no? Creo que tendría que salir en esta edición.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – L comenzaba a espantarse.

- Vamos, Ryuuzaki. Sé lo que estás haciendo. Lo he sabido desde la semana en que me falté. ¿Que no lo notaste?

Beyond estaba disfrutando este momento. L empezaba a manifestar su preocupación y era simplemente placentero para BB.

- Tranquilo, no se lo he dicho ni se lo diré a nadie. Yo también lo hago a veces, lo admito, aunque jamás me había atrevido a enviar mis investigaciones a la policía.

- ….

BB comenzó a reírse de la mudez de su compañero, ¡cómo había deseado este momento!

- Beyond… - L había olvidado las noticias. Lo miraba casi aterrado.

- Te dije que no se lo diré a nadie – intentó calmar éste. Se sentó y acercó su rostro al de L -. Si tú prometes incluirme en esto.

- En realidad no…

- No necesitas mi ayuda, lo sé – cortó BB levantándose a pasear por la habitación -. Pero creo poder ayudarte en muchas cosas. Tengo contactos en la policía que me podrían brindar algo más de información de cada caso, también son muy buenos en las deducciones. Si tú no puedes, a nadie le importa que yo vaya a las escenas de un crimen, ¡podría hacerlo! Tú y yo bien sabemos lo molesto que es cuando dejan valiosas evidencias fuera de los informes policiales. ¿Qué dices?

- … ¿En serio tienes contactos en la policía?

- Así es. Hice algunos amigos la última vez que me arrestaron. No te preocupes, serán corruptos pero tienen acceso libre. Me deben muchos favores si es que no los delato, ¿comprendes?

- No lo sé… Es algo arriesgado.

L permanecía mirando la cama con un pulgar en la boca. Las rodillas se habían subido para apegarse al pecho. BB sabía que si lo estaba considerando era porque en realidad sí era posible hacerlo. No podía contener su emoción.

- ¿Qué harás si te rechazo? – preguntó L luego de unos instantes.

BB lo miró como si lo hubiera herido con esas palabras. Bajó la mirada levemente y respondió:

- Pues te delataré – BB subió la mirada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

L se convenció con eso de que era capaz. ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta Beyond cuando en tanto tiempo nadie más lo había hecho?

Fue ahí que Beyond comenzó a explicarle su análisis del hecho, y le contó todo lo que hubo hecho esa semana de ausencia a clases hace varios meses. L no tuvo más remedio que acceder a su propuesta de modo que le contó también cómo la policía trataba de localizarlo. BB pensó que sería para contratarlo, pero L no se imaginaba a sí mismo como policía.

- ¿Quieres ser entonces un detective privado? – preguntó BB jugando, mas L no lo tomó a juego.

- Sí, creo… que es mi propósito.

- Jaja, ¿empezaste esto sin saber por qué?

L tenía muchos motivos para hacer lo que hacía, aunque en le entusiasmaba compartir esa parte dae su vida con Beyond. Lo único que decidió revelar, fue su admiración por Lance Lawliet, lo que le impulsó a resolver los casos difíciles. Luego de convencer a Beyond de que Lawliet llevaba inactivo por muchos años, éste propuso tomar su inicial en lugar de seguir enviando cartas anónimas.

- A ver qué pasa – aventuró entusiasta.

Los días siguientes pasaron increíblemente rápido para ambos pelinegros. La policía reconocía en algunos casos el _aporte a la investigación_ que había hecho alguien autodenominado como L. En respuesta a eso, Beyond decidió crear un correo electrónico con la ayuda de uno de sus contactos para evitar ser rastreado, y lo adjuntó junto a la L con la que firmaban él y Ryuuzaki.

Dos semanas después, tuvo efecto: Por primera vez la policía enviaba evidencia al correo de L para pedir ayuda en su resolución. En el correo adjuntaban fotos de la escena, rostros de sospechosos y de la víctima.

- Lo hicimos, Ryuuzaki. Éste es el comienzo – celebró BB mientras leía la información.

- Sí – confirmó L algo inseguro mientras veía el monitor -. Es el comienzo.

Sus ojos se desviaron hasta una fotografía de él con Quillish.

_"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Puntual, puntual, otro capi más xD Espero les haya gustado, la conti el siguiente finde. Cualquier cosa no duden en escribir!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	4. La fiesta y las fotos

_**. - Before you Know - .**_

"_Con todo cariño a __Diana Albatou__, __xilema95__, y __Theo Goldsmith__!"_

**Capítulo IV: La fiesta y las fotos**

Las cosas no podían estar mejor para el par de detectives pelinegros. Notaban cómo los policías de vigilancia se iban rindiendo mientras que más correos llegaban a su email. Ahora disponían de casos que ni salían en los medios, todo un deleite.

Al principio L había tenido esperanzas de que algo más pasara con respecto a la letra que habían adoptado. Todo indicaba tres posibilidades: Una, que Lance Lawliet no supiera nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo con su sigla; dos, que esté al tanto pero que no le interese lo suficiente como para hacer algo; o tres, que su inactividad indique efectivamente que estaba retirado, o que estaba… fallecido. De las tres posibilidades, a Ryuuzaki le gustaba más la uno. La prefería mil veces a las otras dos.

En el colegio, su relación con Amelia había sido infructífera. Ella finalmente había desistido y había terminado con él, cosa que para L no significaba ninguna diferencia. Luego de esto vinieron los exámenes finales, el año pronto terminaría y si todo marchaba bien, su abuelo probablemente le permitiría quedarse un año más.

No obstante, estas esperanzas no duraron demasiado. Ocurrió justo al concluir los finales, cuando todo el curso quiso hacer una fiesta para celebrar.

- Por favor, Ryuuzaki, sólo esta vez – intercedió Amelia -. No quiero ir con alguien más que no seas tú. Sé que ya hemos terminado, pero nunca tuvimos un baile juntos, ¿no?

L miró a Beyond quién negó con la cabeza burlonamente. Amelia decidió no ver aquello y llevó a Ryuuzaki a un lugar más alejado.

- Por favor, si me dejas ir sola te odiaré por siempre.

A decir verdad, a Ryuuzaki no le hubiera importado aquello, incluso si se quedaba otro año más junto a ella. Pero sentía que le debía algo, pues gracias a ella fue que comenzó a pasar desapercibido por los demás, si no aceptado. Además, nunca había asistido a una, y sentía que ya era hora de arriesgarse a hacerlo.

- Está bien –afirmó sin denotar emoción alguna. Amelia se emocionó y le obsequió un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. L sintió algo extraño en su estómago ante tal demostración de afecto. Después de todo, no era mala chica.

La noche de la fiesta se dejó ayudar por Beyond para lucir presentable, al menos un poco. Quillish le había hecho varias recomendaciones antes de salir.

- Estaré cerca por si me necesitas – indicó Beyond quedándose al frente de la casa en donde acontecía la fiesta.

- Sí, gracias.

L se marchó entonces a esperar a Amelia en la puerta de esa casa, observando curiosamente lo que ocurría alrededor. La música alta, las luces tenues, la pista de baile improvisada en el jardín… Era una casa grande, y se iba llenando a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Al llegar Amelia pasaron juntos a la pista de baile, en donde Ryuuzaki hizo graciosos intentos de baile frente a su pareja. Dado el término de las clases, todos estaban de buen humor, así que no lo torturaron por eso. Más tarde Amelia le alcanzó un vaso de refresco mezclado con ron para que probase. Ryuuzaki había escuchado a su abuelo diciendo que no debía exagerar, pero como era sólo un vaso no se preocupó en absoluto.

La fiesta continuaba, Amelia seguía bailando junto a él y trayendo bebidas para ambos. Cuando L comenzó a sentirse mareado se negó a tomar, y entonces aparecieron el ex de Amelia con su mejor amiga para animarle a seguir tomando. Hubo cierto punto en que prácticamente le echaban la bebida en la boca sin que pudiera evitarlo, pues estaba demasiado mareado como para reunir fuerzas suficientes para vencer a esos tres.

En el momento en que comenzaba desvariar por completo, lo arrastraron dentro de la casa disimulando que iban bailando. Ahí Ryuuzaki creyó distinguir flashes por primera vez en medio de las luces de la fiesta. La segunda vez que lo hizo fue cuando Amelia lo condujo a un cuarto del segundo piso, sin que su ex y la amiga se perdieran de vista.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – consiguió preguntar L cuando la visión dejó de estar borrosa por algunos segundos. Sentía que Amelia le quitaba el abrigo con el que había venido.

- Tranquilo... – calmó ella recostándolo en la cama que contenía ese cuarto. Se inclinó entonces a besarlo con ferocidad. L trató de zafarse pero Amelia resultaba increíblemente fuerte para él en ese estado.

Era extraño. Algo le decía que no era sólo bebida lo que le habían dado, pues sus extremidades comenzaban a entumecerse.

- Detente…

- Shh… Relájate…

La música hacía que su cabeza palpitase. Veía el techo borroso entre resplandores de más flashes. Comenzaba a sentir frío. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Poco a poco su visión comenzó a desvanecerse, hasta quedar inconsciente.

Al día siguiente, despertó en la misma posición en la que había perdido el conocimiento. Observó unos instantes la ropa que yacía tirada a los pies de la cama sin saber cómo reaccionar: Eran suyas. Cuando se levantó sintió todo su cuerpo adolorido, veía algunos moretones en sus brazos y no quería verificar si había más. Se vistió lentamente, con la garganta seca y los ojos irritados. Al ver por la ventana creyó que recién amanecía, así que se apresuró a salir antes de que alguien más se levantara. Al llegar a la acera, buscó a Beyond entre los arbustos del frente, sin verdaderas esperanzas de encontrarlo. Para su sorpresa, distinguió parte de la chalina que siempre llevaba entre dos ramitas, así que se acercó.

Beyond dormía plácidamente tras los arbustos. Cuando L le hizo sombra recién comenzó a despertar.

- Ah, lo siento, me quedé dormido – bostezó mientras se estiraba con pereza.

Entonces elevó la vista…

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ryuuzaki, encontraron a la policía estacionada en la puerta. Al ingresar a la casa, Quillish corrió a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos soltando frases de preocupación y alivio por tenerlo cerca. Ambos pelinegros se enteraron que durante la noche habían recibido una carta de secuestro del heredero Wammy y una foto como prueba de vida. Quillish había estado a punto de pagar las exigencias cuando la policía intervino. Se estaban realizando investigaciones de los secuestradores en el momento en que Ryuuzaki apareció milagrosamente en su propia casa.

Horas después, la policía se había marchado siguiendo el rastro de los secuestradores, mientras que Beyond y Quillish acompañaban a Ryuuzaki. El pelinegro no había dicho palabra alguna desde que había despertado, ni se molestaba en realizar ninguna acción, de modo que lo habían recostado en su habitación para que descansara, pues también se negaba a comer.

Ya en la noche la policía informaría de la captura de los tres secuestradores, al mismo tiempo que informaban a Wammy sobre la filtración de unas fotos indecentes del joven heredero en el internet. Fue de esa forma que él y Beyond se enteraron de lo que había pasado esa tormentosa noche…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Bueno, sé que he sido dura con L pero tenía que serlo. Ya se acerca el final del fic. Actu el siguiente finde.

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	5. Inevitabilidad

_**. - Before you Know - .**_

"_Con todo cariño a __Vegen Isennawa__, __Chibi-tan__, __Theo Goldsmith__, __Diana Albatou__, __xilema95__!_

_Gracias por leer este pequeño fanfic!"_

**Capítulo V: Inevitabilidad**

Beyond Birthday no sabía qué hacer. Ansiaba tener en sus manos a esos tres supuestos secuestradores para impartirles la lección de sus vidas. Jamás habría esperado que alguien como Amelia hubiera planeado aquello desde hace tiempo. Lo que más detestaba era la justicia que se les estaba aplicando. En efecto, habían enviado la nota de rescate con la exigencia de gran cantidad de dinero a cambio del heredero Wammy, así como un foto como su prueba de vida, no obstante, indicaron que la foto la habían conseguido en una fiesta pública y que en realidad todo se trataba de una broma cruel al ricachón de la ciudad. Dado que el secuestro en realidad nunca se había ejecutado tenían más posibilidad de salvarse el pellejo con un buen abogado.

Ah, cómo los deseaba ver morir, con lentitud, dolorosamente… Beyond había descubierto que el mayordomo era en realidad el abuelo de Ryuuzaki y que se trataba en realidad del gran Quillish Wammy, dueño de las inconmensurables industrias Wammy de Inglaterra, aunque esto lo irritaba más debido a la falta de agresividad del anciano. Quillish insistía en seguir los procesos judiciales debidos, sin aplicar sus influencias más que en las páginas de internet que albergaran las fotos de su querido nieto. Todo el poder que tenía lo usó para esconder las fotos y montar todo un equipo de vigilancia de las mismas en lugar de utilizarlo en el juicio contra los supuestos secuestradores. Beyond quería venganza y aquel abuelo no estaba dispuesto a cobrarla.

Ryuuzaki continuaba sin hablar desde el incidente, ya se iba a cumplir la semana y apenas había probado un par de sopas de Quillish. Pasaba día y noche en su habitación, sin hablar con nadie ni hacer más nada que mirar atentamente el techo o la pared de su habitación. Había evitado que le revisaran el cuerpo se negaba rotundamente a que le sacaran más fotos como evidencia en el juicio de los secuestradores. Beyond estuvo muy ocupado esos días atendiéndolo al mismo tiempo que seguía resolviendo algunos casos que le llegaban a L. Sería sospechoso que se detuviera cuando la policía sabía lo acontecido con el joven Wammy.

Al finalizar el juicio, las tres familias quedaron con fuertes deudas monetarias con la familia Wammy, el ex de Amelia ingresó a la cárcel al comprobarse la mezcla de drogas que guardaba en su casa, y Amelia y su mejor amiga se encontrarían bajo libertad condicional durante dos años.

Tres días después, Ryuuzaki Wammy ingresaba al hospital. Se había desmayado en su cama y nada le hacía reaccionar. Los diagnósticos de los médicos fue peor de lo que esperaba Quillish. Sumados a la falta de alimento y fuerte depresión Ryuuzaki se encontraba en una condición lo suficientemente delicada como para temer por su vida.

Entonces BB perdió el control. Salió del hospital sin decir palabra y se perdió por al menos dos días hasta volver a aparecerse en el hospital. Fue cuando comenzó la verdadera espera por la mejora de Ryuuzaki.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando despertó, esta vez se encontraba agradablemente rodeado de sonidos. Tenía una de esas máquinas que llevaban el ritmo de sus latidos, tenía un ventilador a un extremo de la habitación y una música suave proveniente de una pequeña radio en su mesita de descanso. El joven Wammy se quitó la máscara de oxígeno y estuvo a punto de librarse del suero que tenía de no haber sido porque una mano algo arrugada se lo impidió.

- Ryuuzaki…

Era Quillish. Se inclinó un poco y lo rodeo firmemente con sus brazos. L no estaba preparado para tal emoción. Pudo sentir las cálidas lágrimas del hombre derramarse en su cuello.

- Estoy bien – habló por primera vez de mucho tiempo -. Abuelo, ya estoy bien.

Al salir del hospital algunos días después, L se encontró con Beyond esperándolo en la puerta de su casa. Quillish se retiró llevando las cosas de su nieto a su habitación. Ryuuzaki se quedó con Beyond.

- Hola – saludó con actitud seria el recién dado de alta.

- ¿Sólo eso vas a decir? – sonrió Beyond sin esconder la felicidad que sentía al volver a ver a su amigo de pie por cuenta propia. Se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo tan fuerte como pudo -. ¡Eres un idiota, un perfecto imbécil!

- B…

- ¿Que no te lo había explicado tu abuelo? ¡Se supone que debes cuidarte en esas fiestas!

Ryuuzaki prefirió mantenerse en silencio. Recordaba perfectamente a Beyond junto a su cama todos los días antes de su ingreso al hospital, y lo recordaba también rondando junto a la puerta de su cuarto en el hospital. Debía permitir a su amigo desahogarse por completo. Se lo debía.

Minutos después, ambos pelinegros se encontraban en la habitación del heredero Wammy.

- Vaya, pudiste mantener el ritmo – expresó Ryuuzaki sorprendido al ver los casos resueltos por Beyond esos días.

- Desde luego, Ryuuzaki, soy como tú – se alegró éste volviendo a abrir los roperos de par en par.

- ¿Buscas algo en particular?

- No.

L siguió revisando los correos enviados cuando notó uno nuevo en su bandeja de entrada.

"_Es mi turno"_, pensó pasando el correo a su celular sin que lo viera BB. Se dio la vuelta justo cuando Beyond sacaba la cabeza de entre los abrigos colgados en uno de los roperos de Ryuuzaki.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar. El gorro de BB se había quedado entre los abrigos y ahora su crecida cabellera estaba a la vista del otro pelinegro…

- Vamos, Beyond, no quieras ser como yo – instaba Ryuuzaki a un muy descontento BB.

Ambos estaban frente al espejo del baño, Beyond sentado de mala gana y L sosteniendo unas tijeras mientras calculaba la cantidad de cabello que iba a cortar.

- No es justo – se limitó a decir Beyond.

- Lo sé, lo siento. Es por tu bien.

A medida que los largos mechones caían suavemente al suelo del baño, parte de los sueños de BB se desmoronaban de igual manera. Veía el reflejo del antiguo Beyond Birthday, el paria infeliz, y lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con todo su ser. Por unos instantes él y Ryuuzaki habían aparentado ser la misma persona frente al espejo, pero entonces esa imagen se vio destruida por los fríos cortes del detective Wammy.

- Mi abuelo dice que nos mudaremos esta semana – anunció Ryuuzaki aprovechando el silencio -. Nos iremos a Francia.

Por unos instantes, Beyond no supo qué decir a aquello. Entonces se le ocurrió, y miró con urgencia al reflejo de Ryuuzaki.

- ¡Llévame contigo!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando se instaló apropiadamente en su nueva casa en Francia, Ryuuzaki sintió ganas de retomar su labor detectivesca, así que descargó el correo de su celular y lo abrió.

Al principio creyó que era una horrible coincidencia, pero tras pensarlo un poco mejor, comenzó a temer sobre el estado mental de BB. El correo presentaba el caso de un brutal asesinato en las afueras de la ciudad, teniendo a Amelia y a su amiga como víctimas en la sangrienta escena. Casi no había evidencia, pero las imágenes de la escena se veían muy tenebrosas. L se preguntó si Beyond había sido capaz de hacerlo para vengar lo ocurrido con él. Prefirió no pensar en eso y eliminar el correo. Beyond se haría cargo.

Con los meses Beyond se había hecho con diversos contactos, e incluso había conseguido una identificación falsa de policía. Pronto comenzó a viajar por varias ciudades según los casos más difíciles lo ameritaran. En cierta ocasión volvió a Los Ángeles, casualmente la misma semana en que el ex de Amelia salía de la cárcel bajo libertad condicional. Apareció muerto tras ser víctima de un cruel y sangriento asalto. Beyond se aseguró de que la noticia no llegara hasta Ryuuzaki.

Él planeaba darle una sorpresa. Sabía que tarde o temprano Ryuuzaki tendría que mudarse de nuevo, y esta vez se encargaría de hacerle compañía personalmente. Se había cansado de muchas cosas y tras descubrir la dulce adicción del asesinato BB no pudo detenerse por mucho tiempo.

En las noches solía soñar con una cosa en particular, un rostro: El de Amelia aterrorizada sin poder creer que Ryuuzaki la matara.

"_Porque eso seré finalmente, Ryuuzaki. Seré L, incluso antes que tú lo sepas…"_

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Finito! Espero este fic haya sido de su agrado. Con esto se cerraría la infancia e inicio de adolescencia del L en School Days. De aquí vendría School Days y claro, School Days After. Estoy pensando en hacer también la infancia de Light… ¿Estaría bueno?

Fue un placer haberlas entretenido!


End file.
